Pride, Prejudice, and Parenting Classes
by Indigo Teardrops
Summary: There's a new class at Hogwarts this year. PARENTING CLASS!It'll be fun, unless your paired up with your worst enemy. The girls are pregnant, the boys feel awkward as ever, and the babies are ever-so-cute!Parenting Class! Or Something Like It-former title
1. Partners?

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing but the plot and Paisley Fretch. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione Pov<em>**

****I sat down at the Gryffindor table for the Start of Term Feast, glowing with happiness at becoming the Head Girl. Yes, I was selected as Head Girl. But enough with that, let's get on with the show. I waited for the sorting to be over with and absentmindedly, I heard Dumbledore say _tuck in_, ate, and then actually listened to the headmaster, he seemed excited.

"Students, there is a new class at Hogwarts this year, it's being enforced by the Ministry. Parenting Class! Only the selected students-sixth or seventh years-will be participating in this _program_. I will call them up now. So when your name is called please come up and stand with your partner.

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.  
>Ginerva Weasley and Blaise Zabini.<br>Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson," Ron's face visibly lost all color at this,  
>"Neville Longbottom and Paisley Fretch," Paisley was a pretty Slytherin girl: cute little nose, rust-colored, smooth, chin-length hair, and light brown, almost pastel, eyes,"And the two Heads will be paired together."<p>

_Cool. _I walked calmly up to the front of the Great Hall, only to be panicked by realizing that Malfoy was the Head Boy. "Oh Merlin, seriously!"

"What? Didn't expect to have such a sexy partner?" Malfoy questioned.

"Don't mess with me, Malfoy. I _will_ snap your neck."

"Fine- wait a minute! I'm paired with the mud...uh...muggle-born?"

"Nice save."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you are paired with Ms. Granger for this class, she is Head Girl. No switching." Dumbledore stated. "Now, that is all, you may all leave except the students selected for this program." Dumbledore waited for the students to file out before continuing,"I thought this would bring inter-house unity, and the Ministry just said it was mandatory."

"Um, Dumbledore, why did you pair me and Luna together, we're already friends?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I know, I just thought you two would look so cute together!" Dumbledore said, sounding squeal-ish like a teenage girl.

"Ummm..."

An awkward ten seconds later.

"So, without further adue, I will meet you in my office in five minutes to further explain the situation. On the walk there I want you all to think about why you were chosen for this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, sorry for the short chapter, but trust me, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY DAY! And have much longer chappies! I swear on my whole Harry Potter randomness. It's a big swear, really. Love ya, peace, bye, whatever.  
>-Indie<strong>


	2. Spells And Apartments

**A/N- OK, just to clear something up, this whole story is either going to be** **Hermione's Pov, or noone's pov. I'm not good at writing Draco's pov. SORRY! :-(  
>DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OCCASIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTER!:-D<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>_

Once everyone who was selected for this slightly frightening _program_ was seated in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore started to speak:

"Now, I am aware that some of you might not like who you are partnered with but that is why over the school year you will bond over the child or children that you will get with this assignment."

"Woah woah woah woah. Children? As in more than one child?" Pansy said, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson. Some of you will have more than one child. I am not telling who, you will find out on your own. Now let me finish.

"The fun part of this assignment is that the girls all get to be pregnant!"

"Wait what!"

"Hold on, what now?"

"NO!"

"Oh shush. Yes, all you girls get a spell performed on you and your partner that will make you around six months pregnant. But you will experience everything that comes with a pregnancy. And you have to give birth to these wonderful little bundles of joy! Isn't that great!"

"OH MERLIN, NO!" I yelped out.

"Calm down Ms. Granger! Your not really going to be giving birth. Well, I mean, you are, but just not the muggle way. It will only be two hours long, you won't feel a thing, and you'll just be a little tired after that."

"Okay. That's cool."

"Good. Now, each couple will be assigned an "apartment", so to speak. You will have a common room, a room for the children, a shared bathroom in-between the _parents_, a bathroom for the little ones, and a bedroom for the parents. Yes, you have to share a bed. Don't ask why, I don't know, it's the Ministry."

"You can sleep on the couch," was heard from every girl's mouth except Luna's. I guess they worked it out? I'm highly suspicious now. Anyway's.

"I am _not_ sleeping on the couch!" Malfoy said,"You can sleep on the couch!"

"I'm gonna be pregnant! I'm not sleeping on the couch! You wouldn't wanna injure your child now would you?"

"Fine. You stay on your side. I stay on mine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

"OKAY!" Harry said," I feel like I'm watching an episode of _Sonny With A Chance_!"

"Do _not_ compare me to Disney, Harry!"

"Sorry."

"Students," Dumbledore said,"please line up with your partner and I will perform the spell. After that you can get your map to your apartment and the password is written on the map."

Malfoy and I got the spell performed on us. It was pretty easy really. It was also odd, strange, weird, whatever other synonym you can think of. All we did was sit in these chairs that were facing each other and there were cords connecting the chairs and Dumbledore said something like this:

_Parvulus enim est vinculum inter populum, hoc vinculo perpetuo et fortior per ter amorem.*_

Although, each ending was different. That's probably what amount of children you will have.

* * *

><p>As Malfoy and I walked to the apartment, I kinda wondered how well we would get along with this assignment. I don't know. I mean, I guess we'll get along cause if he stresses me out something could go wrong, but, I don't know.<p>

When we got to the portrait-a gold lion sitting on a red throne and a silver snake slithering around the throne, it was pretty cool-I looked up at Malfoy for the password.

"Ut unim sint**. Granger, what's that mean?"

"I'm not a library, look it up," I said as we walked in to the common room. And I almost gasped. Almost.

It was beautiful. The walls were painted dark green with gold detailing along the floor and ceiling. The furniture was burgundy with silver detailing. And the floor was the most beautiful hardwood I ever saw. It was a deep cherry stained oak. So was the fireplace. Beautiful.

I walked along the hallway to a white door. I assumed it was the childrens room so I stuck my head in. It was boring. I really hope Dumbledore lets us redecorate. It was plain white walls and no furniture whatsoever. But the whole house had the wood floors I assume. We could get some rugs to put down.

Peeking my head into the bathroom, I saw that it was a little nicer. The floor was a cream colored marble-like tile, there was a small sink tall enough for a four-year-old, and a stool if we needed it, a little toothbrush holder with cartoon frogs on it, a matching soap dispenser, a bathtub and a small tiolet. There was cabinet space so we could store things in here. Cute.

And then I found Malfoy and I's room. Dark Cloud Of Doom. There was a king sized four-poster bed in the same wood as the floor, with a dark green comforter. The walls were dark red, and any fixtures, like picture frames, lamps, that kind of stuff was silver and gold. Hmmm. Still not thrilled with the idea of me and Malfoy sharing a room. I looked in the bathroom. YAY! Two sinks! A walk-in glass shower. I always wanted one of those. A porcelain throne, if you will, and cabinets. Yeah, the kid gets the cool bathroom. Hmph. Our bathroom is white. Everything is white. I guess they got tired of Christmas colors.

I looked in all the drawers of my dresser, and-suprise, suprise!-my clothes were all there. Shocker. Except tomorrow they won't fit me. Crap! I walked back out to the common room to see where Malfoy was. He was just lounging on the couch, all casual and stuff. He probably didn't even notice I was there. Time to test my theory.

I snuck up behind him and yelled right into his ear: "Hey, Malfoy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- What now? Suprise ending. Will Draco freak out? Or maybe curse her? Let's find out in the next chapter of _Parenting Class! Or something Like It.  
>*For a child is an eternal bond between two people, let this bond be stregthened with three times the love.<br>**We are one_**

**_-_Indie 3**


	3. PreggO! And Breakfast

**A/N-Time to get on with the suprise! Hermione yelled at Draco, let's find out what he did about it. (Cause he's a crotchety ol' Slytherin, she whispers quickly, lurking in the shadows.) And they are kinda bi-polar in this chapter. They're made, they're happy, they're mad.  
><strong>_

**Hermione's POV**

"Dammit, Granger!" Malfoy screamed, eyes darkening quickly, like storm clouds rolling in before a big thunderstorm,"Don't sneak up on me like that! Do you want me to hex you?"

My eyes widened a little and fear washed over me the moment Draco started screaming. There was just rage radiating off of him. Tons and tons of pure rage.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, tears brimming my eyes. I was genuinly afraid of Malfoy,"I just came back to see what you were doing, a-and to lay down some ground rules. B-but then I saw you where just sitting there, and s-so I decided to sneak up on you."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. Stop crying, your being such a girl. Now, what were your 'ground rules'?"

Anger flared up iside me. He makes such a big deal out of it, screaming at me, and then just brushes it off! "My ground rules," I practically yelled,"were that we start calling each other by our _first_ names. No Granger, Malfoy, Ferret, Muggle-born, none of that. Second, we need to start acting _civil_ towards each other, sit at the same table during meals, and tomorrow when I wake up, _Draco_, you need to stop being such an _ass_ to me, because if _you_ stress _me_ out it could hurt the _baby_. And it is _your child_, in a way, so don't even _think_ of doing anything that could harm him or leave him without a father. _Capisce?_"

"I got it, Gr-erm _Hermione_. I'm not going to be like my father. Frankly, I'm more worried about the kid. What if he ends up like its mother!" he made a terrified face.

"Ha ha, aren't you just hilarious," I said, sticking my tongue out at him, crinkling my nose and widening my eyes.

He chuckled. "I'm going to bed now, _Hermione_."

"Okay, _Draco._See you in the morning."

**Draco's POV**

You know those really awkward situations? I was in one of them. I woke up, and Hermione had a vice-grip on me. Didn't think girls could be that strong. I think she broke one of my ribs, seriously. Remember, I said awkward? This was awkward because a _HUGE _baby bump was in-between me and Hermione. I mean, it would be awkward anyways, but this just made it more so.

I looked at her face. she looked so peaceful when she was asleep, like nothing mattered except her dreams. So, natrually, I thought about waking her up, screaming, jumping on the bed, just plain annoying her. But then I remembered what she said last night. _Tomorrow, when I wake up, Draco, you need to stop being such an ass to me. _And I'm pretty sure that she will keep her promise about snapping my neck. But I also thought about the baby. I really did care about him, I just don't really care about Hermione that much.

I slithered out of Hermione's grip and walked into the bathroom to get ready, and then realized something. I slept in the same bed as Hermione. Ew, weird. But she was the one who got into bed with me. So that makes it not as bad, I guess. Still, weird, and she didn't stay on her side!

I got dressed into my robes and walked back into the bedroom. "Hermione," I whispered,"_Hermione_."

"Wha'," she said groggily.

"Get up."

"Uh-uh," she rolled onto her back.

"We're gonna be late for breakfast." That did it. She shot up faster than a torpedo.

"No! We can't be late for breakfast! I am _not_ missing the most important meal of the day!" She ran around the room frantically, yanking her robes on over her pajamas.

"You know, for a pregnant girl you are really fast. Like insanely fast."

"Shut up! I'm eating for two now," she leaned against the wall, stopping her panicked walk, "Second thought, eating doesn't sound like a good idea anymore," she ran into the bathroom and all I heard for the next couple seconds was retching, until I walked in there and pulled Hermione's hair back. Then I just kinda tuned it out.

**Third Person POV  
><strong>"Draco! Draco!" Hermione had finished vomiting her guts out and was screaming at Draco to get his attention. He had a glazed over look in his eyes. So, Hermione being her, she slapped him. It was a last resort.

"What the hell! Hermione!"

"Sorry. It was last minute."

"Okay, let's just go to breakfast."

"Okay," realization dawned on her,"What's everyone going to think! I can't just magically be pregnant overnight! And they don't know about the program!" she started to freak out,"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!"

"Calm down, Hermione," Draco said, slowly leading her towards the portrait door,"Just calm down. You don't want to hurt the baby."

"Yeah, you're right. And we can probably just arrive with some other couples with the program and it won't seem so odd."

**Hermione's POV**

On the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, we met up with: Luna and Harry, Pansy and Ron,-currently fighting about what table they would sit at-Ginny and Blaise, and Neville and Paisley.

"Oh, thank Merlin that's all of us! I don't think I could face the whole Great Hall missing even one of you!"

"Don't worry, Hermione. With all of us here we can keep away the Nargles," Luna said, her dreamy voice putting everyone at ease. She looked so non-Luna today, though. It was a little odd. She had her long-now strait-white/blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and her bangs were hanging in her face. She looked a little sleep-deprived too. _Oh my Merlin! Somethings going on between Luna and Harry!_, I thought.

I glanced at Ron. All the color was still drained from his face, and he looked terrified, probably Pansy's fault. She was in full gear today, screaming and argueing with Ron over anything.

Paisley and Neville watched with interest, bemused expressions on their faces. Paisley's hair was perfectly strait, and her long side bangs were pushed to the side and clipped back. Her light brown eyes were filled with laughter, her porcelain colored skin red from laughing so hard at some stupid thing Neville had said, the light freckles across her nose clumping together everytime she smiled.

"Well, here we go," we all said as we approached the Great Hall.

And so we pushed open the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Cliffy! What do the other Hogwarts students think? Reveiws help me write my chapters!**

**-Indie**


	4. OH, Crapskees!

**A/N-I have an excuse for not updating, don't be mad! my laptop broke and I had no battery power, sorry! I also just realized that there wasn't a Hufflepuff in the class, so Paisley is, from now on, a Hufflepuff. And all the girls are nine months pregnant, I thought it would take forever to get to the real action if they were only six months along.**

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Luna, Harry, Paisley, Neville, Pansy, and Ron all entered the Great Hall. Some entered timidly, while others(Pansy) burst in there with such a commotion you would have thought a herd of elephants was behind her. Some first years got wide-eyed at seeing the five pregnant girls.

"What in the name of Merlin!" Lavender Brown shrieked, storming up to Pansy and Ron,"Won-Won, how could you! And you, Pansy Parkinson, are a wretched person!"

And that did it. Pansy may have been angry before, but now she started to sob hysterically, knees curled up to her chest, rocking back and forth on the floor. "Why would you say that, Lavender? I didn't do anything!" She kept weeping and Ron cautiously knelt down next to her.

"Pansy, please don't cry. She didn't mean it. She doesn't know about it."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" Pansy snapped, slapping away Ron's hand. She was definantly the most prone to mood swings.

"Pansy," Paisly's childish voice rang through the air,"I don't think yelling at Ron is going to help anything."

Pansy simply ignored her and rolled her eyes,"Whatever. Ron get me some food. I'm starving."

Hermione spotted a new, extra table for the Parenting Class students. Ten plates were perfectly set out on each side of the table, food sitting in the middle. All of the girls walked as fast as they could to the food, while the guys walked behind them, afraid that if they tried to get there first one of the girls would stab them with a fork. Except Ron. Ron was pratically running, trying to get to the food before the girls ate all of it, and Hermione was screaming at him that if he touched the food he would pay.

Ginny was the first to make it to the table, pushing Ron off the end of the bench and making room for Blaise. Paisley had done the same thing, but didn't have to push anyone off, delicatly piling food onto her plate. The rest of the girls did the same, but when Hermione took one bite of fried shrimp**(A/N-I was craving fried shrimp when I wrote this)**, she spit it out and screached,"That's horrible! Draco, get me some ham, mashed potatoes, raw pickled garlic, and bread."

"What! Hermione, there's a ton of food right in front of you, and you want me to get you something disgusting from the kitchens!"

She raised an eyebrow, her golden eyes darkening to a chocolate brown, "Yes, Draco, I do,"she hissed, her voice venomous.

"Might I ask why?"

"Because this food is nasty." Draco sighed and tranfigured the shrimp into everything Hermione had asked for. "Ooh, thanks," she drawled, her voice sweet and innocent.

Each of the boys soon realized that their partner would want something different too and pulled their wands out. Luna ended up with a plate full of avocado's, mustard, and chili peppers, Ginny a ham, tuna fish, ketchup, and sugar sandwich, Pansy had oatmeal, potatoes's, mayonnaise and olive's all blended together, and Paisley was eating chocolate, hot sauce, and grits. And this all made Ron ecstatic because now he didn't have to worry about Pansy yelling at him for eating the food.

Dumbledore walked up to the podium at the front of the Great Hall. "Students," he greeted, "You are probably all wondering how Ms. Granger, Weasley, Parkinson, Lovegood, and Fretch are all pregnant today, and they were not yesterday. Well, the class that the Ministry is enforcing required those young ladies to have a spell cast apon them that would make them magically pregnant. Do not assume that they are really pregnant. This was enforced for house unity. No couple is from the same house, and the children are not real. Now, I bid you all a good day," he said as he stepped down from the podium.

Students started racing towards the door to get to their next class, but the five couples were slower, not having to go to their classes, since someone would bring them their homework at the end of the day.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Hermione questioned, glancing at the nine other wizards and witches.

"Let's...go swimming in the lake!" Ginny shouted, nearly giving Blaise a heart-attack.

"Yes!" Blaise followed trying to get everyone excited before Pansy started fighting.

"The Nargles will get us, nasty things."

"Well then, what do you want to do, Luna?" Harry said.

"Maybe we should try to adapt to being pregnant. I mean, none of our clothes probably fit, and you guys have to get used to treating us like pregnant girls, you need to be more delicate with us, so we need to just need to go to our portraits and start discussing it."

"Good idea, Luna!" Hermione and Paisley said at the same time.

"Oh, Merlin! I have to tranfigure _all_ my clothes?" Pansy groaned.

"_Only_ transfigure your clothes that are appropriate for a _pregnant_ girl, Pansy," Hermione said quickly.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean Granger? You think I'm a slut?"

"I never said-"

Hermione was cut off by Pansy lunging at her, arms outstreched, fingers curled like claws. Everyone else look on in awe as Pansy yanked Hermione's curls and Hermione clawed at Pansy's face. Then a stricken platinum blonde remembered his child.

"Hey, Weasley, get the mother of your unborn child off of Hermione!" Ron was pulled out of his shock and wrapped his arms around Pansy's waist, pulling her off Hermione, and not letting go, seeing as she was still struggling to get out of his grip and strangle the other witch. Hermione had shrunk back into Draco, his arms wrapping around her protectively and instinctively.

Pansy shouted at the top of her lungs,"Let go of me, Weasley!"

"Pansy, I'm _not_ going to let go because you'll still try to hurt Hermione."

"Please, Ron," she pleaded, looking up at him with big, green, puppy dog eyes. He shook his head, immune to puppy eyes since Ginny used them so much.

"Pansy, you shouldn't be physically fighting with someone, you could injure the baby."

"Well doesn't _this_ put a damper in my day, as if it could get _any_ worse."

_*Flashback*_

_Ron woke up, his back aching and his neck at a weird angle from sleeping on the couch. He had given up fighting with Pansy after she slammed the door in his face. He shuffled to the bedroom door, starting to turn the knob but finding it was locked._

_"Pansy, let me in!"_

_"Go away!" Pansy murmured from the other side of the door._

_"I need to get to my clothes."_

_"Oh, fine. But don't look at me!"_

_"Deal."_

_Ron heard the lock click, and Pansy slowly creaked open the door. Ron walked in, and looked around for Pansy. He found her curled up in a ball on the bed, a fluffy black blanket wrapped around her, only the top of her head, and a few dark auburn hairs, could be seen._

_"Pansy..."_

_"What?" came the muffled reply._

_"Why are you hiding underneath a blanket?"_

_"'Cause I'm hideous."_

_"Come out."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes, Pansy, yes!"_

_"NO!" _

_Ron finally gave up and yanked the blanket off of her, but dropping it soon after and freezing. "Bloody hell..."_

_Pansy was huge. Not as big as Hermione, but her stomach was definately not as small as Paisley's._

_"Don't say that, Weasley! You just made me feel worse!"_

_"No, no, Pansy. I'm not saying it cause you're huge, I'm saying that because that's my child. That's my baby!"_

_"Can we just go to breakfast, before you get all emotional and crap."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Oh, but Miss Parkinson, I believe this might cheer you up. Maybe. You all get to go to your first ultrasound today! And then, our new Parenting Class instructor will teach you about the pregnancy and what you need to do to prevent anything from happening to your child. The Parenting Class will be held in the old Transfiguration classroom on the west wing of the building. Now, run along."

Hermione and Draco were standing at the entrance to the Hospital Wing, afraid to walk in there and get a good look at the baby that was growing inside of Hermione.

"Well, c'mon!" Pansy yelled from inside. They both sighed and walked up to Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello, Hermione, Draco. Ready to see your baby?"

"Not really," sighed Draco.

"Yes!" Hermione squealed.

"Alright. Come to the last station, next to Miss Lovegood and Mister Potter, and across from Miss Parkinson and Mister Weasley."

The Head's made their way down to the end of the row of beds, stopping to look at each couple, some looked frightened, while others hade big, dopey grins on their faces. For instance, Harry and Luna. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and Harry had tears glistening in his eyes.

"Good news?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry nodded while Luna's dreamy vioce said,"We're having twins, boy and girl."

"Aww. They'll be so precious!"

Hermione lied down on the bed and soon after Madam Pomfrey came over and, muttering a spell under her breath, she waved her wand over Hermione's baby bump.

"Oh my," she said, looking at the hologram thingy-ma-bobber that had appeared over Hermione,"Well, it looks like you two are going to be having three children. A boy and two girls."

"Oh for the love of Merlin and all things magical..." Draco sighed.

"Wh-wh-what?" Hermione stuttered, starting to cry,"I can't take care of three children, I probably can barely take care of one! I've never even taken care of a baby before! And we're probably the only people having triplets! Everyone else is going to happily be living with the perfect amount of family members! Two kids, two parents. And hell, having just one child would be ideal. But no! Damn Dumbledore wanted inter-house unity, so he gave us three kids! Yeah, just peachy!"

"Wait, your having triplets 'Mione?" Ron yelled across the room.

"Shut _up_, Ron! Now everyone knows!"

"OH MY GOD!" Pansy shrieked,"I'M HAVING TWIN GIRLS! Damn you and your stupid gene pool, Weasley!"

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at a dusty desk in the Parenting classroom, glaring at Draco from the corner of her eye, until a tall, dark-skinned, curly haired lady walk to the front of the class.<p>

"Hello, my name is Professor Grassley and I will be your Parenting Class teacher for the next two weeks. Now, unlike a muggle pregnancy, magical pregnancies have fewer risks. But since this is a magical _magical_ pregnancy, there are even fewer risks. For instance, if the mother gets stressed out, there is a chance of injuring or losing the baby, but, if you perform the correct spell, your child will be safe. But on the other hand, if a mother is hit by a spell that was not performed correctly, or one of the three unforgivables, it will be 100% fatal to the baby and possibly the mother. Any questions?"

Paisley slowly raised her hand "But I thought Professor Dumbledore would have made sure this was safe for the students and their magical children."

"Well, Miss Fretch, this will teach you to be safer and more responsible, now won't it? Any other questions? No? Good. Now get out."

All of the boys scrambled out as quickly as they could, while the girls waddled to the door. "Oi, take care of the girls now, boys!" Came the faint scream from behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)-Ok, well tht took forever and I just got my computer back, sooooooo. R&R! PLEEEEEAAAAASE, it helps me update seriously!**


	5. Oh No They Didn't!

**A/N-Life is being sucky. Gmail locked my account for some strange reason and I can't unlock it so I made a new one. Blah...  
>Anyways, this chappie took forever cause I was starting to run out of ideas. But, being a person of complete awesomeness, I had an epiphany. Mwahahahahaha...And I was sick. ~8-) (Harry Potter Emoticon)<strong>

"Hermione?" Draco asked, standing in the doorway of his and Hermione's room. After Parenting Class, Hermione had immediately gone to their apartment, glaring daggers at Draco the whole time. Now she lay curled up on the bed, staring at a random spot on the wall, no expression on her face. Draco cautiously stepped foward, trying not to startle her. He stood, waiting for a response from her. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was dead. Finally, Draco became fed up and turned to leave the room.

Halfway out the door, he heard a small whisper. "Why did he pair us together, Draco, why?"

"I don't know," he said, not turning around. Hermione's voice had cracked on the last word, and rain fell against the window. Draco tensed. He didn't like rain. Rain meant thunder. And thunder made Draco scream like a little girl. It was thundering when Draco had gotten the Dark Mark.

Hermione seemed to enjoy the rain though. She flipped over so that her blank stare was now fixated on the window. An owl flew towards the window, stopping just in time so as not to slam into it. Draco walked over and opened the window, just enough so that the owl could get through, and quickly slammed it shut.

"It's from Dumbledore."

_Dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_ I am sorry to inform you that, judging by your behavior today, it is no longer a good, educational idea to have you girls pregnant. And it was only the first day! I have informed the Ministry of this and they agreed. So, tomorrow all of you will be giving birth to your children. Please, come to my office for more information._

_-Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"Holy shit..."

Hermione's crying started up again, "Why-y-y-y-y-y-y..."

"C'mon. Up." Hermione shook her head. "Up." Another head shake. "GET UP, HERMIONE!"

"Noooooooo!" Draco picked Hermione up over his shoulder and walked towards the portrait door. Hermione screamed and pounded her fists into his back while kicking him in the stomach. "Draco Malfoy, I demand you put me down this instant! Right now!"

Draco kept walking. Out the portrait door, down the hall, up the stairs, stopping at the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Lemondrops."

"Are you gonna put me down anytime soon? Maybe? No? I see how this is going to be played out." Hermione had stopped kicking and screaming, but she still squirmed every now and then. As they walked into Dumbledore's office, the other students turned and stared at the sight before them.

Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow,"Mr. Malfoy, pray tell why Ms. Granger is on your back."

During the trip, Hermione had migrated from Draco's shoulder to his back, so now he had been piggybacking her all the way there. Draco eased Hermione down and she moodily sat down in a chair.

"Whaaat? Hermione's not on my back. Professor Dumbledore, I think your losing it."

"I think he's already lost it," an angry brunette huffed as she looked around the room.

Pansy had faint tear lines marring her white skin, and Luna sat next to Harry, hanging onto his arm like there was no tomorrow. Paisley was staring off dreamily into space, and Ginny was beet red, looking ready to explode.

"Well then. Someone put an extra dose of cranky in your pumpkin juice, now didn't they?" Dumbledore said pitifully, "On the other hand, you were extremely immature today, and I believe you are harmful to the children inside of you. That is why you will birth them tomorrow. Parenting Class will no longer be in session after all of you give birth, but you will recieve cooking lessons in the meantime. All of your meals will be prepared by the family - you will find a kitchen has been added to your apartment. Any questions?"

"Yes," Blaise said, "Has anyone seen a rainbow colored unicorn wearing a party hat? I lost mine...He had too much to drink the other night."  
>-<p>

The next evening, Ginny had her ear pressed against the portrait connecting her apartment to Hermione's, trying to hear the screaming coming from the kitchen.

"You don't eat raw eggs Malfoy!"

"What! How come no one told me that!"

"..."

"What?"

"Sometimes I wonder about you people."

"Hey, Mione!" Ginny yelled as she walked through the portrait door.

"Oh, Ginny, thank Merlin! He ate a raw egg! I mean, who does that!"

"I didn't know! You people don't tell me anything!"

"Go down to Madam Pomfrey, Draco!" Ginny yelled into the kitchen.

"I'll be back."

"You want me to get everyone? We can have a little party? No! Better idea! Let's have a girls night!"

Ginny turned to the portrait to the Parenting Class common room - which had been installed that morning so that everyone could gather around and sing kumbaya or whatever - and peeked in to see which couple was in there. Pansy and Ron were currently in a very, very entertaining fight about baby names. Ginny quirked an eyebrow and motioned to Hermione to come over.

"We are not naming either of our children Ron Jr.! They're girls! Girls!"

"What about Persephone?" Hermione said, catching sight of a mythology book she had been reading earlier.

"C'mon Mione! Couldn't you have volunteered something that wouldn't be hard to spell?"

"I like it," Pansy mumbled from the couch. Ron stopped and turned around slowly. His eyes widened and he smiled a toothy grin, running over to Pansy and twirling her around in his arms, "Woah, woah, Weasley, put me down. Stop. Now."

Ron set her down near the couch and she rolled her eyes, turning to Hermione and asking her what she came in for.

"We're having a party!" Ginny screamed.

"I'm gonna go get the others."

Hermione walked up to Harry and Luna's portrait and knocked.

"Oh, hey, Mione," Harry said as he opened the door.

"Help me. Ginny wants to have a party and Draco is eating uncooked food," she said nonchallantly.

"Umm... Alright then. Luna! We need your help!"

Luna walked to the door, a plate of cookies in her shaking, pale hands, which were resting on her inflated abdomen.

"Luna, are you okay?"

"Of course, Hermione, just a little tired, that's all." Harry pulled Luna into a one-armed hug, and she snuggled into his chest, relishing the warmth.

"Oh, okay. Well, Ginny wants to have a party for just us girls and we were wondering if you wanted to come. We thought it would be a good idea if the boys would have some time to themselves."

"That sounds delightful, Hermione. Just come to get me when it's starting."

"Okay then. Bye guys."

After Hermione had shut the door, Luna turned to Harry. "I'm really not feeling so well, Harry. Would it be okay for me to go? I mean, I don't want to get anyone sick if I do happen to be ill."

"You'll be fine. But right now you need to rest," he said, his arm still wrapped around her. He sat on the couch, Luna curled up in his lap. Her forehead was pressed into his shoulder and she shivered slightly, so he pulled her in closer and wrapped both of his arms around her, planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and looked up at him.

"I think we need to tell everyone about...you know..._this," _she said, clutching at Harry's shirt, trying to get closer, she felt like someone was constantly pouring icy water on her.

"I know, I feel the same way. But, I mean, how are they going to react?"

"Who cares!" Luna exclaimed, standing up, "We're so happy and-"

"And?"

"And my water just broke," Luna said suddenly, looking at the puddle that had formed around her feet.

"Oh. My. Non-denominational God."

"C'mon Luna. Look at me. You can do this, okay? Just hold on. We're almost there," Harry pleaded as he practically sprinted to the hospital wing with Luna in his arms. The other students weren't far behind.

Harry burst throught the entryway and yelled for Madam Pomfrey. She had Harry lay Luna on a cot and she closed off the area with the curtains.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

"Harry will you shut up!"

"Sorry."

Anyone within a five mile radius would have been able to hear Luna's crying and Harry's hyperventilating. Yeah, they were that loud. (Oh, geez, that sounded really wrong! Ignore that!)

(Two hours of Harry's hyperventilating Later...)

"Awww..."

"Oh, Harry, they're adorable!" Hermione cooed. Luna and Harry were holding their newborn babies. A black haired boy with the lightest blue eyes they had ever seen, and a white/blonde haired girl with dazzling - yes, they were that awesome- green eyes.

"Guys, meet Jacob James Potter and Avalon Lily Potter." Luna was fast asleep on her cot so Harry took Jacob from her arms.

"Mate, I've gotta say, you got some good-looking kids."

"Thanks Ron. I'm going to interpret that to mean: Hey Harry you're kids are really cute! Cause that sounds less weird."

**A/N-Finally, I was painting my room all day and wrote the last part of this at 2 in the morning. So tired now. And I have been super busy and am going to start on the next chapter right after this.**

**I'm going to have a poll! Who should give birth next? R&R! ~8-)**


	6. Like A Soldier

"WEASLEY!"

"ZABINI!"

"NEVILLE!"

It was 12 a.m. and three pregnant girls were screaming for their partners, which inevitabley woke up Jacob and Avalon. Everyone was in bed, but the noise coming from that part of the castle was so loud that it woke up Madam Pomfrey, who stood at the entry way to the Hospital Wing waiting for the eight young students.

Blaise and Ron came running in with their partners over their shoulders, while Neville carried Paisley bridal style.

"OH MERLIN!" screached Pansy, practically shattering Ron's eardrums.

"MOTHERF-atheeer!" screamed Ginny, her section of the Hospital Wing earning a disapproving glance from anyone close enough.

Both Paisley and Neville were crying and hyperventilating (at the same time, might I add. They got some mad skills...).

**(Another Two Hours later...)**

"Merlin! I thought I'd be stuck in there forever!" Ginny stated, cradling a little boy in her arms. "Right Ashton?" she cooed down at him. His big, ice blue eyes stared up at Ginny, the fine auburn hair that was growing on his tan head blowing in the breeze coming through the open window. All ten students sat in the common room, holding a child - or lounging on the couches, children happily asleep.

A peircing cry rang through the air. "Ronald," Pansy started, using Ron's full name, "would you go get Sirenia from her nap?"

"Mmm-hmm," Ron mumbled, lazily standing and walking to the open portrait of a clown. Pansy was rocking a gurgling Persephone in her arms, trying to calm the hyper child. The twins had the personalities of both parents: loud. Both little girls had bright red hair and green eyes, a perfect replica of Ron.

Neville had a rusty-brown haired boy whose light brown eyes seemed to be looking everywhere at once. He clutched in his hands a blanket that had _Ryder _sewn on it. Paisley was sleeping with her head on Neville's shoulder, little Ryder reaching his arms out for her.

Outside, Dumbledore knocked on the frame of the portrait.

"It's 3 in the morning! Who would be here now!" Blaise groaned, "Oh, look guys! It's Professor Dumbledore. Here. At 3 o' clock. In the morning. What a suprise!"

"Mr. Zabini, I sense your displeasure, and I do not appreciate the sarcasm. Furthermore, I have come to explain how your children will grow and how long they will stay with you."

Ron groaned, Paisley grunted sleepily, and Draco was trying desperately not to speak up and point out the Hermione still looked like a baby hippo.

"Alright then. Tomorrow, all of your children will be one year old. Except for you Miss Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy should go to Madame Pomfrey about that whole situation. On another note, each child will become one year older every two weeks. Until they start to reach their teen years, then they will age every three weeks. So by the end of term, your children will be roughly 14 or 15 years old.  
>"Also, you will all get to decorate your childrens room, tomorrow you will take a group trip into Hogsmead, you will not need money, all expenses will be paid for by the school, but don't get crazy and pricey, mind you."<br>_

_In the Hospital Wing..._

"Oh my," Madame Pomfrey gasped solemnly.

"What?" Hermione and Draco yelped.

"I'm so sorry dears, but... you seem to have lost one of your children."

"W-w-what? No, not my baby!" Hermione blubbered, tears streaming down her face, "Not my baby! No. No. No. Not my baby. There must have been a mistake!"

"Madame Pomfrey," Draco whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek, "Was the child a boy or a girl?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I think it's best you not know. Not while you both are in such a fragile state."

"I... Madame Pomfrey? is Hermione going to have the children?"

"Hermione? Do you want to have the children right now?"

"Yes, I do. I want to take care of them now, I want to protect them."

"Are you sure? Induced labor?"

"Positive."

"Okay, Draco, fetch that little blue vial down from the shelf over there will you? Hermione, I'm going to have you drink this and in about one minute your water should break."

Hermione downed the vial and lazily stretched her fingers. "Oh Gods."

"Hermione? Push, okay?"

"Draco! I hate you more than usual right now!" Beads of sweat trailed down her face, quickly dampening her hair and hospital gown. Draco was standing by Hermione's head and she was viciously squeezing his hand. "Draco...! You suck, I hate you, you suck, you suck!"  
><strong>(Some random amount of time later...)<strong>

"Oh. My. Gods."

"Beautiful," breathed Draco, "I can't say they look like you, but they sure as hell don't look like me."

In her arms, Hermione held a baby girl and boy, both with blue/brown eyes and platinum curls, skin like porcelain. In that moment, Draco didn't see Hermione as the muggle-born booksmart Gryffindor Princess, or Granger, she was just, Hermione. And Hermione didn't see Draco as some arrogant Slytherin prick. No, those grey eyes she had been used to seeing as storm clouds were now warm melted pools of silver, white skin now rosy pink from excitment. She was going to open her mouth to say "I know," but she didn't. It might have been the way he gazed at the twins. But it was probably when he leaned down and his lips touched hers.


End file.
